preface part two something embarrassing is coming
by PeterLovesStiles
Summary: Oh the passion a first time brings


"Stiles! Stiles! Let him go! STILES!" Shouts a voice over the sound of explosions, the voice had a roar behind it.

Stiles is standing atop of a tall building roof top that resembled Derek's loft, he is staring down at the city streets, smoke emits from craters in the ground souring from place to place as if alive. The mysterious smoke caused the buildings to explode upon their contact instantly. In the distance Cora is fighting side-by-side with Allison Argent, who's launching out arrows and her father Chris Argent shooting his gain handguns.

Derek is fighting through the smoke to get Stiles as Scott sees Isaac beheaded.

Scott screams.

"Stiles? We don't have to do this, we are only trying to help." Said Isaac to the hyper ventilating stiles on the bed in front of him.

Scott looks at stiles' eyes closely noticing that his eyes are glowing sliver, scott leans down to gently kiss stiles causing the sliver/gray eyes to look from the ceiling to him. Before he closed his eyes and began to kiss back gently but gravingly forcing their lips closer. Scott's eyes widened as he pulls back for air to hear a tempting stiles gasp out for Issac receiving another spiderman kiss, when stiles opened his eyes briefly revealing them to be honey golden brown then they closed again.

Stiles half sprawled over scott and Isaac curling upon stiles' other side. Isaac nudges stiles until stiles rolls over to kiss him somemore. It makes Scott's chest feel so tight; he buries his nose in stiles' hair, covers one of isaac's hands with one of his own, breathes deeply in. Stiles let's let's out a soft sigh in counterpoint. Scott reaches around with his free hand to feel the tall end of stiles' exhalation, trails up a little to rub briefly at a nipple, then down over a tree-climbing scar to brush over the hair at his navel noticing a strange tattoo on his waist side. Stiles inhales sharply calling forth his attention again;Isaac tenses under Scott's hand for a second before relaxing again.

[Downstairs in the Stilinski house]

A bell rang calling attention to the front door, Sheriff Stilinski gets up from the family room couch walking passed the kitchen and staircase to answer it; upon opening the door he was very stunned and pleased to be greeted by his mother and his brother-in-laws kids Buffy and Xander Harris. "Hello mother?!, what a surprise. Buffy? Xander? You've grown so much." Exclaims Mr. Stilinski joyously.

"Hey uncle Stilinski," said Xander joyfully, with Buffy in slow unison causally grinning before entering the house.

"Hello son, ooh son you know its been long enough for mourning don't you think it's time to go back to the gym." Said Barbara, bpulling up at her son's red v-neck T-shirt.

"For you're information mother, I work out four times a week." States the sheriff, revealing his has hard abs to the room. Buffy and Xander can't help but drop their jaws.

"Anyways, where's my grand baby at?"asks grandma Stilinski, searching around the room.

[Stiles' bedroom]

"Is this okay?" Isaac asks as scott drips under the waistband of stiles' sweatpants.

"Yes" stiles hisses shakily with a gasp, clutching the front of Isaac's shirt desperately, then buries a nose in the crook of Isaac's neck giving his shoulder blade small kisses. As scott palms his bare dick. He's not wearing underwear, god, scott should have known that; Stiles doesn't wear underwear to bed; but he didn't think to think about it, and now stiles under his hand. He strokes down again, twice, then grips stiles gently, and stiles let's out a moan.

"God, I want you so much," Stiles says hoarsely into the space between himself and Isaac again, but scott can hear him, knows that he means he means both of them, all it.

Isaac tenses under Scott's hand again; scott looks over stiles' shoulder to see stiles palming him through his jeans. Isaac leans around stiles to kiss scott but it's a untenable position and they all slip, laughingly into apile on the bed. "Great; my abs were killing me," stiles complains, but his harsh and sex-deep Isaac sits up to smirk at him; Scott sits up to kiss isaac hungrily and the falls away as quickly as it had come. "Oh my god," says stiles looking up between them, between Scott's bare chest and Isaac's rumpled shirt to where their mouths meet, sharing bare traces of stiles' lingering taste. TThey're kissing for him, and for each other and for themselves, mostly; it's so hot in this small bed, and scott wants both of them to lose them themselves in it, to be right in heart of it.

[In the living room]

Downstairs on the couch sat Buffy, Xander and Grams Stilinski across from her son; soon stiles' voice came verberating downstairs with the gasped out the words, "Oh my god!" Calling forth the attention of the occupants in the living room. "Oh that sounds like my dear grandson." Exclaims Barbara.

"Sounds like Stiles is up!?" Said the Sheriff with a lifted intrigued eyebrow.

"Well, let's say hello? Shall we?" She said, heading to the staircase.

So if you like to get the rest of the preface like away and you will be blow away, until mmy next update...


End file.
